1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a display module and a display device using the same, and more particularly to a three-dimensional (3D) display module and a display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the earlier days as flat-screen displays are introduced subsequent to cathode ray tube (CRT) displays, since image signals need no adjustment to adapt to flat-screen displays and as flat-screen displays have also become cheaper, CRT displays are gradually out-phased and flat-screen displays quickly became prevalent. In the recent years, accompanied with technology advancement, display manufacturers have long striven to provide yet better displays for presenting most natural and most realistic three-dimensional (3D) images to consumers. Therefore, 3D display techniques are a center of attention in the display field.
3D display techniques are in large divided into glasses type and naked-eye type. Techniques of the glasses type include shutter glasses that in turn display left-eye and right-eye images at an update frequency of 120 Hz. Shielding time points of the shutter glasses are determined via a synchronization signal of a display. When the display displays the left-eye image, the shutter glasses opens the left-eye lens and shields the right-eye lens; when the display displays the right-eye image, the shutter glasses opens the right-eye lens and shields the left-eye lens. However, with this technique, time given for viewing a monitor by the left eye and the right eye is extremely short. As a result, overall brightness offered by the display device is significantly reduced while also giving a viewer a sense of image flicker.
Another 3D display adopting the glasses type presents 3D images via polarization glasses. A principle of this technique is that a phase retardation film is disposed in the front of a liquid crystal display (LCD) to separate left-eye and right-eye images via polarization directions of light. However, as a viewing angle increases, a crosstalk issue such as a left-eye image entering a right-eye may be caused to lead to visual confusion and discomfort. Therefore, there is a need for a 3D display device that provides a large viewing angle and reduced crosstalk and/or enhancing overall brightness.